Una noche de Copas
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: [OoC, AU] Una salida de la reina puede provocar muchas cosas en Arendelle, mayormente si el encargado es Jack Frost.


_**Este One Shot participó en el Pre-desafío Yakuza → Humor al estilo evil. Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi pertenencia, son de: Frozen (Disney) y Rise of the guardians (DreamWorks), solo la trama es de mi loca invención aunque tuve un poco de ayuda de una de mis lindas hermanitas para la edición, bueno sin más disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>¿Porque nadie le había informado de una despedida de soltera que le habían preparado a su hermana? Quien sea que la había preparado iba a asegurarse de que no quedara ileso porque una cosa eran las interminables bromas que soportaba de su prometido y otra era que tocarán la dignidad de su pequeña hermana… Eso sí era un tema tabú y todos lo sabían, aunque por extraño que pareciera sabía que la persona en quien sospechaba no tenía nada que ver.<p>

—¡JACK FROST! Prepárate para ser congelado. —Dijo una reina Elsa muy pero muy molesta chocando un puño con su otra mano.

—Wow, espera… Juro que esta vez no fui yo el culpable de esta fiesta, aunque admito que me hubiese gustado hacerlo. —Explicó Jack recargando su cayado en sus hombros.

—Está bien te la dejaré pasar… —Mencionó Elsa dándole la espalda sorprendiendo con esto a Jack.

—Oye espera, ¿No intentarás culparme? —Dijo colocándose rápidamente en frente de Elsa que portaba una sonrisa que le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

—Por supuesto que no, pero a cambio tú, me tendrás que ayudar a encontrar al culpable. —Ordenó señalándolo y acercando su rostro casi rosando los labios.

—Ah… Pero… Eso es injusto. —Reclamó poniéndose un poco nervioso por su cercanía.

—Entonces tendrás que aceptar el castigo por haber hecho esa fiesta cuando yo no estaba, porque créeme cuando te digo que no saldrás ileso de esta. —Exclamó Elsa sin separarse, ni dejarse intimidar por la mirada azul de él.

—Bueno todo depende de qué tipo de castigo me pongas. —Bromeó Jack con una sonrisa y una mirada picara provocando que Elsa se sonrojara.

—¡JACK! Por Dios contigo no puedo hablar, eres un pervertido. —Dijo Elsa separándose inmediatamente y dándole nuevamente la espalda.

—Debiste haber estado ayer aquí, fue todo un episodio ver a Kristoff borracho. —Comentó Jack siguiendo tranquilamente a Elsa que se dirigía a su oficina.

—Cuéntame un poco de esa fiesta y quienes estuvieron involucrados. —Decía Elsa entrando a su oficina cerrando las puertas después de que Jack entrara.

—No me quede mucho tiempo porque hacías falta para que estuviera mejor —Replicó Jack abrazando a Elsa por la cintura pegándola más a él—, pero puedo decir que estaban todos, nunca había visto a Bunny tan borracho pero era todo un caso tratando de conquistar a Tooth.

—Lo sabía, sabía que entre ese par había algo, aunque me pregunto cómo es que ese loco pintor trata de conquistar a la dentista, no tienen nada en común. —Dijo Elsa colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Jack.

—Bueno los opuestos se atraen mi querida reina —Dijo Jack con una sonrisa—. Aunque dejame decirte que lo más gracioso con Bunny era cada intento que realizaba porque era rechazado, hasta inclusive se animó a cantar, creo que en vez de impresionar, la espanto de buenas a primeras. —Continuaba con su relato mientras Elsa se quedó sorprendida.

—Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? —Decía Elsa colocando sus manos en el pecho pero sin que éste la dejara ir— ¿Bunny cantando? Wow hubiese querido ver eso. —Añadió provocando una sonrisa en Jack.

—Olaf en cambio... Ese muñeco ¡Já! Nunca lo vi tan suelto... Claro la borrachera no era tanta, pero se mandó unas buenas cantando, ja, ja, cof... Cof... Bueno...—Decía Jack carcajeándose y hasta ahogándose con su propia risa.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Olaf?—Preguntó Elsa mientras Jack se dio cuenta que hablo de más— Y no trates de ocultarlo porque ya se te escapó...

— Bueno… Espera... Bien en donde me quede… ¡Ah sí! Pues se había subido al escenario que se había preparado y pues se le terminó el escenario, así que creo que ya sabes que pasó después… —Explicó haciendo un gesto con las manos, Elsa se apartó observándolo como no creyendo lo contado.

Elsa suspiro realmente eran un caos cuando salía más aun cuando a alguien se le cruzaba por la cabeza realizar un fiesta de despedida que clase de karma estaba pagando, suspiro— Continua. —Mencionó mientras esperaba que siguiese con el relato.

—Eso es todo mi querida Reina. —Dijo tratando de terminar ya que Norte y Hans terminaron "congelados" por no decir dormidos en pleno baño ya que él había aprovechado ese momento para jugarles una broma.

—¿Cómo que no hay más? Jack Frost, ¿Qué ocultas? —Exclamó Elsa observándolo y agarrándole las soplas de su camisa azul marino, empezando a zarandearlo…

—Tranquila mi reina, te prometo que mantuve el orden como me habías encargado… Aquí nada pasó y bueno más que una despedida de solteros fue más una noche de copas, no permití nada más. —Explicó Jack tomando las manos de Elsa y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Así que tú fuiste el organizador, te descubrí, ahora recibirás tu castigo. —Bromeó Elsa cortando la distancia que había puesto para hablarle, convirtiendo el beso en algo un poco más pasional.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y Bien que tal les pareció, es algo relativamente corto pero con un poco de humor, espero sus reviews y si existe un poco de cacografía desde ya pido disculpas y por supuesto háganmelo saber para poder arreglarlo.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | <strong>__**Lemas de la campaña: **__**Contra el plagio & time por review**__**. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


End file.
